Psychoanalysis
by Scribbler Of Truth
Summary: Based on movies written and directed by Rob Zombie. A twenty one year old university drop out finds her psychology skill put to the test when she's trapped in a house with a family of lunatics. Her survival depends on her abilities to analyze each of th


Note: I cannot claim the following characters to my name, as they are the work of the genius Rob Zombie: Captain Spaulding, Otis Driftwood, Mother Firefly, Baby Firefly and Dr. Satan.

Rose sat hunched in the back seat of her ex-boyfriend's '66 Corvette, watching as his new girlfriend, her old best friend, Tiffany, sucked on his ear lobe. Ted grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders, one hand on the wheel as they drove. Ted was taking Rose home to her family in the country as a last favor to the girl he'd dated for six years.

They'd been high-school sweethearts and even gone to the same school after they graduated. Ted had gone to become a lawyer, Rose a psychiatric nurse. She had a passion for psychology, always had. Because her major was in criminal psychology, she'd studied the disappearances and deaths of several people from her own hometown. Unlike her classmates who'd retched in disgust at the graphic images the teacher displayed, she looked carefully and in the end, was the only one to come half-ways close to figuring out what happened.

Everything had gone to hell when Tiffany, fresh faced at 18, had enrolled at their University, taking first year Law. Ted had been set to tutor her by one of his old teachers and Rose had walked into to the apartment one day late last June to find Ted on top of Tiffany with the blonde girl squealing with pleasure as her lover pounded into her.

The relationship had ended right then and there. Ted knew it was over and so, when stress and malnutrition forced Rose to drop out of school, he offered to take her home. She'd accepted the offer and was now beginning to regret it, watching Tiffany cuddle up to Ted. Some part of her had known that her relationship was coming to an end, in fact, some part of her had always known. She'd never quite found that spark with Ted that everyone talked about. Nothing had seemed to fit.

"What's that place?" Tiffany asked, pointing at a sign that read 'Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen'. Ted pulled over, he needed to use the washroom anyways, and Tiffany and Rose got out to look around, stretching out their cramped limbs. Tiffany giggled softly and tugged a rather irritated looking Rose over to look at the crocodile boy on display. The dark haired girl looked less than impressed, but jumped when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She spun around to face the person matching the hand to find herself looking at an odd looking clown, whom she assumed to be Captain Spaulding. He was more understanding than one might think, they chatted about Ted while Tiffany giggled and poked at all the different items around the museum. Ted came out and snuggled with her while they browsed around. Walking over, the confident law student asked if the man could give them directions from the museum to Rucksville. Spaulding gave them a map as well as written directions, giving Rose a wink. She laughed, her first laugh in over three months, waving goodbye to him and going to sit in the back of the car. She pulled out one of her favorite textbooks, a thick volume based deep in Freud's work on psychodynamic theories, in that everything humans did had to do with sex. With the heavy book on her lap, mind captured by the chapter on criminal psychology, with deep roots in sexual sadism, an hour went by like nothing. She only looked up when they stopped on the edge of a heavily wooded property.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, frowning. Tiffany showed her a joint, already rolled as she hopped out of the car.

"You coming?" the blonde asked, wrinkling her nose as if to make it obvious that Rose wasn't really welcome. She watched them walk just onto the property and light up the joint, then got out of the car, sitting on a stump nearby and continuing to read.

That was when something rustled in the bushes. Tiffany yelped and clung to Ted, dropping the weed, then both began to laugh, thinking it was nothing. Rose could only watch in horror as two men went after her ex and his lover, held in place a powerful hand, another hand pressed over her mouth. She was struck across the back of the head and fell into the darkness that welcomed her…


End file.
